Eternal Flame
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: A songfic to Eternal Flame by The Bangles...Please read and review


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...not even a TARDIS key :(

**A/N: **Another song fic lol...these get quite addictive...I have another two planned out as well xD...so look out for them. This one came to me in art when the radio was on, let's just say I dropped my pencil when I realised I could do a song fic to it.

The song is 'Eternal Flame' by The Bangles and is set after Doomsday... but she managed to keep hold of the lever and survive, so she's still with him does little dance

Fluffiness ensues!

And...a HUGE ENORMOUS thanks to Lady Timelord for beta'ing this for me

* * *

The Doctor watched Rose across the console room, bored out of his skull. He wasnever normally this bored, but Rose had gained an injury to her ribs on their last little adventure so the Doctor had insisted they stay in the time vortex until she healed sufficiently. She was asleep at the moment, curled up on the chair with her hand over the injury. Her brow creased in pain for a moment, before it became smooth once more, her eyelids fluttering open and meeting the Doctors straight away. She smiled at him softly and as he smiled back, he had an idea. He got up and walked over to her, holding out his hand to her. She took it immediately and sat up slowly so as not to disturb her ribs. Eventually, she stood up and his arm came around her waist to support her. He looked deep into her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern flooding every inch of his voice, with a tiny hint of anger at the person/alien that had hurt her. He had gotten revenge, of course, but he still felt as though he could have done more to protect her. She nodded, very aware of their position and flushing slightly.  
"Yeah, little better...doesn't hurt as much as it did" He smiled, feeling a little better now that she was on the road to recovery.  
"Good" He hesitated slightly, knowing that they hadn't done this in this body yet.  
"Erm..." he cleared his throat "...Do you want to dance?" he asked her finally, feeling really hot all of a sudden, but to his relief she grinned.  
"Of course" His face cracked a huge grin as the TARDIS began to play some music. Rose was overjoyed; she hadn't danced with him in this body yet so she was really looking forward to it. 

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling,  
Do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand,  
Do you feel the same,  
Am I only dreaming,  
Is this burning an eternal flame, _

Rose held the Doctors hand and placed her head on his chest, her eyes closed and a smile appearedon her face. He held her gently around the waist as they began to move around the console, not particularly doing any dance at all, just moving with each other slowly in time to the song. She could hear his left heart beating and she sighed, smiling as she felt it speed up slightly. This was bliss, she thought, she would hate for it all to be a dream for she loved being this close to him.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling,  
I watch you when you are sleeping,  
You belong with me,  
Do you feel the same,  
Am I only dreaming,  
Or is this burning an eternal flame, _

The Doctor held Rose closer to him; he hadn't felt this content in so long. He was also confused about his feelings for her, for example, if he just sat and watched her sleeping, just like he had been doing, his chest would feel like it would burst from the love he felt coursing through his body. It overwhelmed him. He wondered if she felt the same. He wondered if it was all a dream, it was too good to be real. They belonged together, even the TARDIShad said that...and she was never often wrong.

_Say my name,  
sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

He felt Rose sigh deeply and he smiled down at her just as she looked up. Their eyes met and they both grinned. As they looked into each others eyes, the Doctor contemplated just how lucky he was to have her. He had been so lonely after the war, knowing that he was the last of his kindhad left a huge gaping hole in his chest...but then along came Rose with her beauty and compassion and trust, and the hole had been filled, so much so that it was overflowing with love for her. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. He needed her to sustain him, to keep him sane.

_Say my name  
sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

Rose saw something change in his eyes, they seemed to become darker, more intense but she didn't look away, she held her gaze. Without the Doctor, she was nothing. After the catastrophe with Jimmy, she had told herself to never trust a man again, told herself that men were just out to use her and not love her, but when the Doctor came along, she couldn't help it, she fell for him. He showed complete faith in her, never underestimated her, made her feel special, and she never wanted this to end, she was so happy.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
But is this burning an eternal flame_

She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest again, as the Doctor held her closer still, careful not to hurt her. He removed his hand from around her waist and gently took hold of her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him again. Rose was vaguely aware that they had stopped moving and that his head was moving closer to hers. The only thing she could concentrate on at the moment was his lips moving ever closer. He stopped, his lips millimetres from hers, his eyes had glazed over and held a question.  
"Rose?" he whispered, so softly she almost missed it, his breath playing over her lips and making her shiver. He was looking for confirmation. She nodded ever so slightly, gathered up her courage and closed the tiny gap between their lips. She had always wondered what his kiss would taste like but she wasn't expecting this. The kiss was gentle but passionate, making Rose tremble and clutch his jacket for support. Their tongues danced a gentle tango in each others mouths as the Doctor clutched Rose more tightly to him, his arms wrapped around her, momentarily forgetting she was hurt. The kiss deepened, their lips working frantically together as though this moment might be their last. Rose suddenly let a small moan of pain escape into the Doctor's mouth and he pulled away, concern overtaking his desire to keep kissing her. He realised the problem in a split second.  
"Oh Rose, I'm sorry" he said to her apologetically, moving his hand to her ribs but she shook her head.  
"Its ok, I'm fine" She rubbed her lips over his once more in a small kiss and rested her head on his chest once again, finding comfort in his double heartbeat.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
But is this burning an eternal flame_

He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent of strawberry conditioner. He decided then and there to confess his feelings to her, hoping beyond imagination that she felt the same.  
"I love you" he whispered against her hair, and he felt her smile against his jacket.  
"Love you too" She replied without hesitation and he felt his hearts soar at hearing those words coming from her mouth. He decided to bring some humour into the atmosphere.  
"I love you more" he told her and she grinned, looking up at him once more, obviously catching onto his little game.  
"That's impossible" she told him seriously but this made him grin even more, as he bent down to kiss her again he said  
"Oh I like impossible", making her smile against his lips as they kissed passionately but more gently. He wished that this moment could go on forever, but he knew it wouldn't, knew he'd lose her in some way. Whether they were separated, or if she was killed, he longed for her to be able to stay with him forever, for eternity, and he knew she would...in memories and dreams.

* * *

**Please R+R...I hope it's ok...I'm not too fussed on the ending but please tell me what you think!**


End file.
